


DESSERT

by TieKin515



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Kinky Red, Lizzie should never bet with Red, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has had a fantasy for months and is finally getting to live it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESSERT

Raymond sat at the head of his dining room table looking at the delicious dessert that was laid out in front of him. He had been dreaming about this moment for a long time. He placed his hands on each side of the smooth silky surfaces and slowly caressed them back and forth. He couldn't wait any longer to taste the juicy core in the middle.

Elizabeth shivered the moment Raymond's hands touched her bare legs. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Months ago Raymond told her he was in love with her and he knew that she felt the same way.

She denied it, of course, knowing that there was no way a profiler and a criminal could hook up, and she was still grieving her husband's death. Deep down inside of her she harbored feelings for Raymond but didn't want to let them out.

When Elizabeth told Raymond that they'd never be together he decided to make a wager on it. Raymond told her that in time she would give in to him and if she did he would to live out his wildest fantasy. Elizabeth only agreed to think nothing would happen to them, and then last month everything went up in smoke.

Elizabeth had been on a mission to capture one of the guys on Raymond's blacklist. She had gone against Raymond's plan, used herself as bait and almost got herself killed.

As she was tied up in a chair with a gun pointed at her head about to die, Raymond burst into the room and immediately shot the man in the back of the head. After the criminal dropped to the floor the two stared at each other for a moment. Elizabeth saw relief and also anger in Raymond's eyes. Then the F.B.I stormed in and untied Elizabeth.

A few hours later, after her debriefing with Cooper, Elizabeth was ready to head home when Dembe, one of Raymond's personal bodyguards, cornered her. He let her know that Raymond had her car sent home, and Dembe was to take her to Raymond's penthouse. Elizabeth knew there was no way to try and persuade Dembe to disregard the orders from his boss. He answered only to Raymond.

When she arrived at Raymond's suite, he acted normally, at first, making his usual remarks about the case. Then he'd let Elizabeth have it for going against his orders and almost losing her life. He wondered how she didn't know that she meant everything to him and he couldn't lose her. Then he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. Soon clothes were coming off as they made their way to the bedroom where they made mad and slow tender love throughout the night. The next morning Raymond thought that maybe Elizabeth would have tried to say it meant nothing, but she surprised him by finally admitting her feelings for him.

From then on they started their secret affair from the agency. Elizabeth acted like she couldn't stand Raymond when they were around others. They would have secret rendezvous at his place. During the day, Raymond would try to find a way to meet Elizabeth out in public.

Elizabeth had forgotten all about Raymond's fantasy until weeks later while they were having dinner. When they'd finished eating she asked him what was for dessert. He looked into her eyes seductively and reminded her about his fantasy.

So there she was lying naked at the end of the table, her legs dangling over the edges, spread out with Raymond sitting in-between, teasing her by just rubbing her legs back and forth. He slid his hands over her outer thighs and lower abdomen, and then ran them up her sides lightly, smiling as she giggled. She was sensitive in that area. Then his hands glided up towards her breasts. He paid attention to them, stroking them and then lightly pinched them for a moment, making them hard. He traveled back down and caressed her inner thighs. "You're so beautiful Lizzie."

Elizabeth kept looking up at the ceiling, wondering when Raymond was going to start feasting on her. Just then she felt his breath slowly blowing on her clit. She slowly exhaled as his breath hit her, then the pleasure started as he traced her with the tip of his tongue.

Raymond loved the taste of her sweet nectar; it drove him wild, but he always took his time savoring Lizzie, waiting for her release.

Elizabeth was going to put her hands on Raymond's head. Without looking he grabbed her wrists as if he knew and lightly held them down on the table, knowing how much it drove Elizabeth crazy not to be able to touch him when he did things to her body.

Elizabeth arched her back and let out a moan as Raymond slowly inserted a finger into her, moving it ever so slightly in and out. He alternated, first going slowly and then quickly sucking her. His finger followed his paces.

"Oh god Red," He heard her pant.

She felt like she was on fire, it was as if every lick and suckle were intensifying the blaze in her body.

Elizabeth gripped the tablecloth as she was about to climax. She was half way there when Raymond stopped. Lizzie whimpered, but in one swift move, Raymond was inside of her rock hard, holding her wrists above her head. She wondered when he had removed his cock from his pants. The thinking ended as he thrust hard into her while kissing her intensely.

After a few moments, she finally climaxed, with Raymond immediately following.

Still inside her, he lay on her, releasing her wrists. She wrapped her arms around him. For a moment neither of them moved as they listened to each other panting, trying to bring their bodies back to normal.

Raymond gave Elizabeth a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear. "Next time I'll be the dessert."

Elizabeth's body trembled against his, in anticipation of their next "meal".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my smutty story.
> 
> This was my first love story of Lizzington


End file.
